Dawn to Dusk
by Burning Artist
Summary: Two new characters...one Great story! Cat and Dog love and a little Inuyasha on the side! I love Half-breeds don't you?


Author's Note: Hello everyone!!! This is a story written by both Holly/Kamiko and Myself! So we're both going to post it on both our accounts! So no worries! There is NO plagiarism going on! This story starts off with both our original characters! So PLEASE don't asks us questions about them or how you have no idea who they are! You will find out more about them as you read this story! Also as you read DON"T WORRY INUYASHA WILL SHOW UP! We've made up a lot of our own lore for this tale but still respect the STUPENDOUS Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful fantastic world of our beloved Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Mrs. Takahashi… Kaimei and Hikari belong to us! Ha!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1

"Hunting" 

_'Man, it's so hard to track him down! He thinks he can lose me? Well, there's no way he's giving me the slip! He might have the nose but my eyes are the best! When I saw that rosary, way too many thoughts re-surfaced! The stories that my father had told me about the Night Hounds definitely don't settle with me... but we'll see who gets the last laugh mutt!'_ came the voice of a dark figure perched up in the leafy shadows of a tree branch, waiting for the right moment to strike.

~~**~~

Kaimei looked at the sky and wiped away the sweat from his brow. It was a hot afternoon, and he wasn't having much luck hunting. It seemed that this day, his pray had sought cool shelters away from the baking sun. He considered doing the same but his stomach angrily decided otherwise. In feudal Japan, one such as this young traveler always had to take care of his own. Without kin to take in the hunt or a village to hail as his home, creatures like Kaimei were without help and often without sustenance.

Kaimei was a half-demon. Part dog-demon and part human, his dog-ears would stick irritably to his long dark blue mane of hair. His claws that blended in with what were seemingly human hands would clench his stomach tightly as he continued on his search. Demons in this age were not rare, but sights such as his blue-haired seeker were seldom desired from both extremes of his blood. Life as a half-breed was never easy. He sighed and carried on, hoping to find a rabbit, a bird, ANYHING that could feed him. Kaimei's mind completely gone, he didn't notice a voice breathing out eager wishes.

'Yes... that's right... go right under the tree,' smiled the figure in the shadows.

As the half-breed began to grow tiered and bored, he settled down unintentionally under the watching shadow. It was then, that the silent observer fell from the air to pounce! 

However, it seemed Kaimei was in such a daze that he had simply gotten up and left the base of the tree. A sudden *OUCH* and trembling from the ground resounded heavily in the wake of his departure yet Kaimei was completely unfazed. Rubbing its head carefully, the shadow-walker saw the famished demon-boy walk staggeringly towards the lake without the least bit of interest. Innerved that at the very LEAST their presence could have noticed, the shadow-walker entered the darkness again and left as quickly as it had appeared.

Kaimei slowly made his way to the lake, swaying from side to side in his hunger. This was a good plan. The lake contained fish - fish was food. As he made his way into the deep, he frowned slightly. He couldn't quite shake off the feeling of being watched. Dismissing this paranoia as a result of insanity from the lack of food, he bent over by the water. His face hovered above it, looking intently for any fishes swimming past. Kaimei growled in union with his stomach, as he saw nothing and began to undress so that he could go further in to find his little snacks. However, just as he was about to remove his shirt, he heard a small sneeze, more like a sniffle really but easily audible to his half-breed ears. Now he knew someone was out there, he didn't know whom though, or if they were friend or foe. He stopped undressing and started to look around, trying his luck to spy the intruder...

"Dammit! He heard me! Stupid leaves!" whispered crossly the shadow-walker, trying their best not to rustle them more. "Okay.... I think he's standing close to that boulder near the lake... if I can slide there..." However, after the figure disappeared into the dark to 'slide'… a loud splash sounded! "AHHHHH!!!!!" shouted the shadow-figure as it leapt atop the boulder, a look of complete horror on… _HER_ face? 

"A girl?" said Kaimei aloud at view of this sudden arrival. "A cat-demon!" he moved back. "No – A half-breed cat-demon!" 

Kaimei looked plainly shocked to see another creature remotely similar to him in these parts. Was she his stalker? Experience had easily made him aware of how different half-breeds were to purebloods. Her remarkable cat features such as her gray ears and tail, made it very easy to spot whereas, most purebloods were visibly human in form to attract less attention in their travels. Of course, there was also the smell… His demon nose told him instantly that this kitten's blood was definitely no stronger then his own.

She shivered slightly, shaking off her bare feet that were drenched in water from her miscalculation. After gathering her senses she looked up and her prey's face that was but inches away from hers, looking back skeptically. They paused for a second as none stirred. Then after blinking a few times, the cat-demon spoke.

"Err! Um - Ah - B-back!! Back you mangy mutt!! I'm warnin' ya! I'm err - I'm a wild cat!!" she said scratching about, her hands obviously out of reach of the dog. _'Man, I'm stupid...'_ she thought.

Kaimei looked at the cat-demon that stood just inches in front of him, her piercing green eyes and flaming red hair glowing in the sun, his first reaction was slow. She picked herself up and stood in her fighting stance lashing out her claws into midair, slightly discouraged by her lack of stealth. She bore a purple, traditional Japanese style men's clothing (gi), which to Kaimei's opinion, was far too small for her. As she continued in her frenzy, Kaimei noticed a shine on her torso. In a quick glance, her necklace sway from side to side, an oddly large fang dangling from the black and while beads. With a raised eyebrow he managed to say through his sudden shock:

"Well you're a very amusing creature aren't you? I better be careful, a wild cat like you. Oh I'm so afraid of the trouble I may get into if I cross you," he smirked and feigned fear.

Finally unable to keep a straight face, he burst into laughter, and began to walk away, unable to believe himself for fretting about an intruder such at this little kitten. "Baka-Neko!" (Stupid-Cat) He muttered as he took steps further and further away from her and returned to his fishing. 

The cat-demon's gray ears bent down in frustration as her tail shot up into the air! Who did he think was to simply mock her and leave? "Ok, you must NOT over re-act! You must remain calm... you must - oh what the hell!" she told herself, ducking into the shadows and re-appearing out of one of a tree at the other side of the lake. She popped out, right next to where Kaimei continued to fish.

"HEY MUTT! YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH TOUGH STUFF THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT! Unless... you're just a scared little puppy?" she yelled showing off her feline fangs.

Idly he looked up. The silly cat had scared away the only fish that he could actually see! Annoyed, he realized he wouldn't get any peace until she was dealt with. He glared at her, but the glare instantly turned into a chuckle as he saw the expression on her face.

"Puppy? Scared?" This was followed by a short laugh. He stood up not taking his stare off her and then favored her with his own toothy grin, bearing his fangs that glistened in the sun. "I think it is you who should be scared, whelp," he yawned and stretched, secretly hoping this wouldn't take too long as he_ was really famished!_

Stepping forward, claiming a defensive stance he waited for her to make the first move.

"I've never backed out of a fight, even if it if from a little female kitten," he told her conversationally.

"That's more like it! And don't worry buddy! You'll never get the chance to back out from one cause this will be your last!" she said content.

She moved back and appeared under a shady grove not too far from the lake. Kaimei followed her scent into the brush and looked about for his rival. She hopped down and landed from a branch to the ground, they were now face to face. They stared each other down but were both looking quite delighted at the prospect of a fight. Kaimei was obviously laughing inside at the eagerness of the cat. She let her let her claws come out and grinned.

"I hope you're ready for this. Prepare to see your end!!" she said as she sprang into the air. "Kaze Tsume!" (Wind Claw!)

She slashed into the wind and light from her claws flew out, cutting like razors. Kaimei avoided them but she then landed on her hands and pushed herself into a shadow of a tree and vanished... Next second she reappeared over Kaimei's head! He was unprepared for her decent and so was easily tackled to the ground by the cat-girl. Freeing a hand while his other hand kept her from his throat he sharply yanked her tail. A cheap shot but it kept her distracted enough for him to drag himself from underneath. A back flip away he landed gracefully on both feet and shot forward to swipe her with his claws. In the day, light physical attacks were all we were good at and it was already apparent that this little kitten was more than he had expected. '_Oh well, no matter,' _he thought secretly, '_although this would be easier if it was night!'_

His first swipe barely caught her clothing as she stepped back, making a retreat to the shade of a tree. He had notice her advantage once in the embrace of a shadow and so to prevent her from reaching it he dropped to the ground, swung his legs and kicked her feet.

The cat stumbled and lost her balance. Falling hard on the floor, her back hit the ground hard. She felt it sting but not even that could distract her from the fight. With a hiss she jumped up and caught a tree branch. She did well in choosing this location to battle. It was truly her advantage beneath the shade of the grove and heights she could escalate to attack her opponent from above. She then flung herself into a bushel of leaves and did her disappearing act yet again.

She then sprang from another direction, swiping her claws into the wind, appearing from the shadows. "Kaze Tsume!" (Wind Claw!) She shouted as the last swipes formed sharp slices of light. "Tricky little Night Hound! I'll get you soon enough!" she growled hungrily.

Her stare was wild! There was something in her voice that made Kaimei realize that this was turning less and less into a game. After such savage gazes, he was now sure that she was out for his blood. This time around, he barely escaped the shooting claws as they slashed against his chest. He winced slightly although the scratches were not deep, barely more than a paper cut really. 

"What is your problem?" He finally asked seeing her moves get increasingly aggressive, although there was no chance of a reply. It was time to stop playing.

He jumped into the air, using the sun's glare to blind her as she looked up to watch his decent. He had jumped into a tree, but barely stood on the branch before he jumped again, this time landing behind the cat. He spun round and kicked her sharply in the back, sending the female half-breed flying forward, and landing in the dirt. He heard her deep hiss of pain but ignored it and refused her any sympathy as he sprang forward, and turned her around, his hands now locked round her neck and pressing her to the ground.

            "Well?" he demanded forcefully.

"My – ah! - Problem – Ow!" she flinched. "Is dirty Night Hounds like you - AH!!" she said as his weight pressed against her body. She yelped helplessly as one of his hands turned to grapple onto her neck.

"Dirty Night Hounds like me huh? You seem to know enough about me to know that my Clan was of the Night Hounds. It's not that obvious since I'm a half-breed. But you haven't answered my question... why are you attacking me in the first place?" he said pressuring his hand on her throat.

"If ya - can - stop - chocking me - I just - might - tell ya!" she said in chocked sounds.

He lifted his hand as his other remained on her shoulder to pin her down. He was catching his breath again. Fighting with a creature as fast as a cat-demon did wear him out, of course, there was no way he'd let it show on the outside. His shirt in shreds and his deep blue eyes locked on the cat-demon, he saw her eyes flicker.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The light..."

"Don't be stupid!"

"I'm NOT being stupid! That's my name! Hikari? Remember it! Ha! Well, you're pretty but not too bright are you? Nor a gentleman! I was mad enough that you pulled my tail and now you're telling me to shut up? That's no way to treat a lady -"

"Who said I was in the presence of one?"

Her breathing became short as her chest heaved with a strange sense of excitement and maliciousness. Kaimei could he see her toothy grin again and her eyes slightly closed. She stared at him.

"This is going to be more fun then I had planned," she said looking at him in a cocky manner.

Although in pain, she rocked herself forward with a mighty swing and sunk her teeth into Kaimei's wounds on his chest. He instantly let go - she moved back - and fell into the shadow of a tree - and disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** PLEASE Review!!


End file.
